prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 24, 2018 NXT UK results
The October 24, 2018 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on July 28, 2018 at the Cambridge Corn Exchange in Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England. It aired on the WWE Network on October 24, 2018. Summary Armed with a mix of Lucha Libra, British Strong Style and his 17 years of experience, Ligero kicked off his match against the completely unpredictable Mike Hitchman with an absolutely explosive offense. The tide changed quickly, however, as The Wild Bore charged full speed into his masked opponent in the corner and quickly worked to ground his prey. Ligero quickly went back on the charge, but Hitchman was not to be denied, and he fired back with a Senton, an inverted Tumbleweed in the corner and an earth-shattering Powerbomb. Ligero refused to give in, though, and after taking out his opponent's legs, he propelled himself off the ropes with a ring-rattling Tornado DDT to pick up the win. With the soon to be decided NXT U.K. Women's Championship on her mind, the dynamic Dakota Kai looked to make a name for herself against the no-nonsense Killer Kelly. Kai started hot, scoring a near-fall, landing a wicked double stomp and connecting with a devastating kick to her opponent's midsection. Kelly returned fire with a vicious Forearm/Push Kick combination before locking her prey into the excruciating Dragon Sleeper. Kai managed to break free, only to get a basement dropkick to the jaw for her trouble. Despite that setback, the determined competitor reversed Kelly's German Suplex and picked up another near-fall. Kelly dropped her foe with a German suplex, but Kai fought back with a series of strikes and unique kicks before hitting an innovative Modified Code Red into an Inversed Backstabber (the Kai-de-gre) for the convincing three-count. After winning the second annual United Kingdom Championship Tournament in June and taking United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne to the limit, Zack Gibson emerged in NXT UK for the first time. Greeted by a sea of boos from the WWE Universe, Liverpool's No. 1 made it clear that the only reason he didn't beat Dunne was because he had competed in three matches in one night and had no time to prepare to face the titleholder the following evening. Turning his attention to Noam Dar, Gibson called him an “embarrassment” who lost to The BruiserWeight and wasting an opportunity he was “handed.” Dar hit the scene, but before they came to blows, General Manager Johnny Saint ordered both competitors into his office. Later, it was announced that they will square off next week on NXT UK. Ashton Smith's height advantage against Tucker was only matched by his athletic prowess inside the squared circle. To his credit, Tucker held his own by using a tough-as-nails approach, mixed with a crafty nature that kept his opponent off-guard. Unfortunately for Tucker, he just couldn't get out of the gate. Smith executed an earth-shattering Pump Kick and two devastating running knees before The Athletic Redneck finished off his opponent with the devastating ripcord DDT for his first NKT UK triumph. Much to the pleasure of the passionate UK fans, the very first competitor to wear the United Kingdom Championship, Tyler Bate, engaged Wolfgang in NXT UK's main event. Despite Wolfgang boasting an 80-pound advantage, the gutsy Bate challenged The Big Brawling Scotsman to a test of strength and did reasonably well before knocking Wolfgang back with a surprise dropkick. When Bate attempted an airplane spin, however, his larger adversary made him pay for it with a fierce assault that grounded the former titleholder. Although he fought back, Tate's war-torn midsection prevented him from reclaiming the advantage against his powerful adversary. Instead, Wolfgang concentrated his attack on Bate's rib area before finally cinching in the bear hug. Bate would break free, though, unleashing a barrage of strikes, and after connecting with a flying elbow off the turnbuckle, he proceeded to use the ropes like a slingshot to deliver three high-octane clotheslines. Bate then hit his second airplane spin attempt and the Standing Star Press, but that still wasn't enough to defeat Wolfgang, who powered back by throwing Bate over his head and hitting a massive Spear for the near-fall. The competitors took their fight to new heights—literally—duking it out atop the turnbuckle. Wolfgang missed the Flying Senton, clearing the way for Bate to close him out with a wicked Tyler Driver '97 for the big victory. Results ; ; *Ligero defeated Mike Hitchman **This match was taped on 07.29.18 *Dakota Kai defeated Killer Kelly *Ashton Smith defeated Tucker *Tyler Bate defeated Wolfgang Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-24-18 NXT UK 1.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 2.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 3.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 4.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 5.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 6.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 7.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 8.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 9.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 10.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 11.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 12.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 13.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 14.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 15.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 16.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 17.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 18.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 19.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 20.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 21.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 22.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 23.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 24.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 25.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 26.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 27.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 28.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 29.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 30.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 31.jpg 10-24-18 NXT UK 32.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #2 results * NXT UK results #2 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #2 on WWE Network Category:2018 events